Once Upon A Chinese Good Luck Charm
by Dir en grey's ninja fan
Summary: This is a fluff fic. OCxJonouchi. Read please. No flames.


Author's comments – 

Ooga booga my fellow readers! Lol. I finally got off my lazy ass and decided to start a nicely well written Fan Fic! I will probably be working on this one most from now on. If you would like me to try and update my other fan fics, give me a shout in either comments or email. Please no flames. If you have nothing good to say, please don't say anything. I tell you this now for the good of all, almost every single one of my fanfics are fluff or romance unless otherwise noted. And somewhat "childish" by the way my "supposed" friend Black-Rose-of-Death sez. : goes off mumbling curses upon her house : Anywhoz, I worked long and hard to pull this off, and tried to get rid of grammar errors. . Okie day, now you may continue to read on with my fic. Hope you all like it!

– (. ) –

Once Upon a Chinese Good Luck Charm

Chapter 1: Nice to meet you miracle

– ( .) –

"Jonouchi..." she cooed under her breath as she rolled over in the overlarge king size bed. Drool slid down the side of her mouth dripping onto the pillow in her almost drugged state.

BZZZZ! Went on the alarm clock, "...and what a beautiful day it is on this Monday morning! Birds chirping and singing!..." BAM! Went off the alarm clock...

Pushing her head farther into the pillow, she tried so hard to drown out the sound of the TV in the living room. It was like she had a giant hangover from lack of sleep. Growling, she put her head under her two pillows and tried to go back to sleep.

"Ren! Get up NOW! I told you twenty minutes ago to wake up! If you don't get up now, you're not going to get to go to Boarders with your friend Karin!"

'_No, anything but Moma _(what she called her mom)_! Maybe if I pretend to be asleep she'll just leave me alone_.' Ren thought.

She heard her mother walk away and sighed with relief, happy to be able to dream of Jonouchi once again.

"REN! GET UP NOW!" her mother screamed.

"Fine..." she grumbled, "I'll get you all one of these days....you just wait..."

"Get dressed! It's already 6:20! We have to be out of here by 6:45! You don't have much time! And don't forget to pack your bag and eat breakfast!"

"FINE!"

Ren Suzuran is a 15 year old sophomore attending Lamar High School. Around 5'5 feet tall, she wears maroon glasses, and has dark brown eyes similar to her shoulder length curly hair. She is not the prettiest girl at school, and is currently unattached to any boys. Realistic and down to earth, she knows a boyfriend is no where in her current future, but still has faith in the gods that maybe miracles do happen.

"Come on child! How long does it take to get dressed?!"

"Not long mother! I'm already dressed and my bags all packed!"

"Then get out here and eat breakfast! I'm not some kind of maid!"

"Ugh...."

Ren walked out into the hall to see her mother busily working in the kitchen making lunches for her and her little brother. Instead, she walked through the living room to find her breakfast sitting at the dinning room table. And what a breakfast it was, sarcastically speaking. A banana and a spoon of peanut butter with a small glass of milk was all she got. With a sad sigh, she grabbed the meek breakfast and headed back to the sanctity of her dark room.

"Oh Ren! Don't forget to take your pills this morning! You need them to stay well!"

"Blah...fine Moma!"

After putting her food on the small table in her room, she walked back with the glass of milk in her hand. Grabbing the pile of pills, she downed the whole lot in one swift gulp. Whipping her mouth she told her mother, "There Moma, happy now?"

"No, you need to take those nose sprays too."

She cringed at the thought of that horrid flower smelling spay. "Do I have to?"

"Take it now, Ren!"

Closing her eyes, she sprayed the popery smelling liquid in her nostrils coughing a little bit. Retreating back to her cave of darkness, she ate quietly in the shadows, glaring at her mother in the well lit kitchen across the hall.

"Oh my goodness! We have to leave now kids! It's already 6:40! Come Ren! Hikaru (her little brother)! Turn off all of your lights and get in the car!"

Grabbing her good luck necklace she bolted from her room and ran into the mini-van as fast as she could, as did her brother. Seeing as how it's winter and the two of them had left their jackets in the car, who wouldn't try and get in quick?

"Ok, everybody got all they need for school today?" her mother questioned.

"Yes Moma." Ren replied.

"Yes, mommy." her brother said.

"Then let's go."

Pulling away from the curb onto the street, off they went to drop Hikaru off, and then Ren herself.

20 minutes later

"Ok Ren, you be sure to do well on your Finals this week." her mother said in a eerie tone of voice.

"Ok, I got to go. My friends are already by the tree."

"Fine, be good."

Ren watched as her mother pulled away from the reserved visitors parking and drove away. Digging through her purse remembering her good luck necklace she put it on. It was a simple necklace she had bought from Astroworld when she was only nine years old. But she had recently purchased a good luck charm from China Town and had hung it on the necklace.

"Oh three dollar good luck charm, help me find a boyfriend before Christmas." she said while rubbing the coins trying to absorb it's good luck.

"Hey Ren!" her friend Lili said walking towards her.

"Oh! Hi."

"Hey, you got any gummy bears?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have 'em?"

"Yeah, sure. Just don't tell Jen."

"Ok."

Digging into her lunch kit, she withdrew a small plastic bag filled with the multi colored bears. She handed them over to Lili before Jen caught her in the act of giving away the precious things. Walking slowly towards the herd of girls and boys, she reminisced about her days in middle school with her best friends Karin and Asako. How she missed being able to see them every day.

Looking over her shoulder she noticed a certain boy she had a crush on standing on the sidewalk. Various times she had tried to talk to him didn't go so well, ending up with her talking to much and then many awkward silences. But when his friends came over....they would converse and laugh like there was no tomorrow. This made Ren feel left out, since they seemed to enjoy talking in Chinese and leave her out. So she just stayed content with standing by the tree with her swarm of interesting friends, watching from the distance.

RRRIIINNNGGG! The school bell tolled out the dreaded fate for all of us. It was time for school. It was time for finals.

Oh how the day dragged on and on seeming to never end. Ren almost swore she saw the clock go backwards once or twice. But when that bell rang to signal the dismissal, it seemed as if the angels were singing down to us all. Every single boy and girl bolted for the door with speed that could match that of the cheetah. It was almost like the running of the bulls, if you didn't get out of the way or couldn't keep up, they just plowed right through you. Poor Ren couldn't keep up and got shoved around.

Finally, as she exited the building breathing a little hard she walked back over to the tree. Greeting everyone with a smile and a wave, her mind was thinking of all the fun stuff she would do in her spare time. Mainly her beautiful music that she would download. Many people considered her a bit odd, considering her strange obsession with anime, j-rock, and j-pop. Her cheerful exterior would give you to believe that she was normal like everybody else. But when you got to know her, and her odd obsession with the Marlin Manson Japanese group known as Dir en Grey, you might think otherwise. She sort of lead a double life, two different sides to her.

Glancing over the cars parked in the student parking lot, she noticed her mothers mini van. Her mother flashing the lights and waving furiously trying to see if she got Ren's attention.

"Hey guys, I got to go. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Ren." Atsuka said.

Ren slowly made her way to the car. She had planned on going to Boarders with everybody, but since many of them couldn't make it, she decided it was for the best that she just go with her mom. Though as her mother opened the door she smiled and automatically asked how the finals went.

"They were ok..."

"That's good. So now we have to pick up your bother."

"Fine..."

Reaching under the back seat she found her precious CD player. Putting on the headphones she pressed play and fell into a kind of trance. Slowly the beat of Dir en Grey's song Filth lulled her into a deep sleep.

She didn't awake until they had reached her house when her brother had begun to poke her.

"Don't tell me we're already there?" Ren moaned with a yawn.

"Yeah, get up Ren, or mom will yell at you again." Hikaru warned.

"Your right..."

Grabbing her things, she exited the van and went inside the house. It was a small, quaint, one story house. Nothing to fancy, but none the less comfy. Entering her room, she felt exhausted. After staying up three nights in a row til two in the morning, her eyes just couldn't stay open any longer.

In Ren's Dream

It was dark and mist was swirling all around her. She couldn't see a thing farther than her hand in front of her.

"Hello?! Anyone out there?"

Silence was the only reply.

"Ugh. It's cold, and I have no idea where I am."

"I do...." an eerie voice commented echoing around her.

"W-what are you?!"

It laughed a bit, "What? I think you mean who."

"Fine then, who the hell are you?!"

"Tsk tsk. In due time my young girl. In due time."

"What is that you want with me?"

"Ahhh. The question I was hoping you would ask."

A glow, the color of gold began to shine in the distance. Slowly approaching her, the gleam seemed to burst, blinding her for a moment.

"What is this?"

"Study it closely. This is the item I wish for you to find."

"But, this looks like the Millennium eye!"

"That it is. It was stolen from me, and I want what is rightfully mine. That fiend stole it from me! And I fear if I don't get it soon, my soul could be endangered. Will you do it?"

"And why would I want to?"

"You remember a certain boy named Katsuya Jonouchi, do you not?"

"Yeah, he's my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh character."

"What if I could make it possible for you to see him."

Ren began to laugh, "How is that possible? He's just a cartoon character! Even I know that!"

"Ah, then you are not familiar with the many different relmes and dimensions that allow you passage to his world."

"What are you talking about?!"

"He is real, in a different world. In a totally different dimension. And I could send you there, if you promise to find my Millennium eye!"

Ren paused for a minute, contemplating what she just heard. "Ok! I'll do it!"

"Good, good. I will contact you later on to see how your search for my eye is going. Farewell, and good luck!"

The eerie mist began to swirl faster and faster around her. Her head started to spin and she blacked out.

End of dream

Ren tossed and turned in her bed, kicking the sheets left and right. She heard a knock on the door.

"Ren dear! Come on now, you said you would meet your friend Satsuki today before school. You don't want to be late, now do you?"

"Mmmmm.......fine. I'm getting up!"

Putting her feet over the side of her bed, she slipped on a pair of slippers. Shuffling to her closet, she grabbed what she assumed was her Japanese school girl cos-play outfit from last year. Once she finished putting that on, she grabbed the comb beside her dresser drawer and began to comb her hair. Unfortunately, it was still just as tangled and curly as it was last night. After battling the knots, she grabbed her bag and put on her glasses. Looking outside, she noticed it was getting really dark. The clock on her night stand read 6:30 P.M., she was early today.

Running downstairs she noticed her mother looked a little different, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Bye dear! Make sure to grab you snack by the door, you don't want to go hungry!"

"Thanks mom!"

Grabbing the little box, Ren noticed it was more like the Japanese style lunches. And she had noticed her mother didn't say Karin, but Satsuki, who was her pen pal in Japan. Things were just getting weirder and weirder.

Opening the gate, she began her walk to cram school. This was the first time she was ever walking there. Turning a corner, she noticed a girl about her height with light brown straight hair.

"S-Satsuki?"

The girl turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Ren!" she ran to her with a big grin, then hit Ren's head upon reaching her. "What took you so long?! You know if we're late you won't get to ride the same train as Katsuya!"

"I'm sorry....ouch, you got a powerful fist."

"Hehe, thank you. Now come on, lets get a move on."

"Wait, did you say Katsuya? As in, Katsuya Jonouchi?!"

"Yeah. You know, the guy you've had a crush on since sixth grade."

Ren was star struck, she couldn't speak. She was really in the Yu-Gi-Oh world! So many ideas rushed through her mind as she thought of how to approach him.

"Hello. Earth to Ren." Satsuki began to wave her hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her daydream. "Come on girl! We gotta' go!" Grabbing Ren's hand she ran towards the train station a couple of blocks away.

"Hey! Slow down!"

"Come on, it's only a two more blocks. Just keep thinking of your beautiful Jonouchi."

Ren felt a burst of speed flow through her legs, "Yeah slow poke! Let's go!" and Ren sped off towards the station.

"Ren! Come on! Wait up!"

Ren made it to the station in record time, putting her hands on her knees and bent over panting, trying to catch her breath. She looked in the reflection of the glass that told the train times. Her cheeks had a rosy glow and her hair was frizzing. She was a complete mess.

"Ren! Why didn't you wait for me back there?"

"Satsuki, you gotta' do something about me! I'm a look terrible!"

"Ok, hold still. Just remember you owe me big time."

"Whatever you want."

Satsuki dug deep in her bag and pulled out a comb and stick of lip-gloss.

"Stand still." She rolled a thin layer of gloss over her lips, the stuffing it back into her bag, she started on the hair. "Dang girl, you have the curliest hair I've ever seen, and it's so tangled! Did you even comb today?"

"Yes I did! Right before I left!"

"Yeah right...anyways, your done."

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you!" She hugged Satsuki smiling like a madman.

"Hey, I think your _lover_ is here." Satsuki teased.

"Where?!" Ren looked with much fervor in hopes of getting a peek at her love.

Satsuki pointed towards the Turtle game store to see Yugi Mutou walking out of the quaint shop, followed by Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda, and then.....Katuya Jonouchi.

"Ah, I think I just might faint."

"Oh no you don't! Come on!" Satsuki began to push Ren towards the other group, "You are going to talk to him today!"

"No! I can't!"

"Yes you can, you just don't want to!"

"Exactly!"

"Ugh, one of these days your going to have to talk to him, and I want to be there."

"How about in spirit?"

"Good try, now go!" She shoved Ren so hard that it made her trip over her feet, falling right on to Jonouchi...

– (. ) –

- End of chapter 1 -

Author's comments – 

Nice to see you finished it! (Hopefully) This took me a while to write, especially since my friend recently passed away. Go to to find out more about it.

Anyways, I hope you liked it! It's been quite some time since I sat my ass down to actually write something. I'm praying that my writing technique has improved at least somewhat..... . ;; I went back and re-read some of my stuff....boy was it crappy! P Okie day! On to chapter 2!

Email me if you have questions or comments if you do not wish to post one here. Thank you all!

– ( .) –

Author's comments – 

Wow! I actually got to chapter 2! o.0; I am shocked that I even got around to doing it...lol. So, I am very happy today, I received a letter from my pen pal in Japan! She is so nice. . Don't tell her she's in my fic though....lol. XD She gave me a pic of this plane in her town airport that has pokémon on the outside! It was so kawaii!

Anyways, come my children! Read Ren's crazy ramblings of wishful fantasy romance! :3

– (. ) –


End file.
